Kewl
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: Rated for Language. First fic in this section! Based off my life, read my affairs through Beatals songs, formations, a hot section leader, and marching in time before the guy of your dreams screams "LEFT!" r
1. Band Camp Pt 1

_Hey guys! This is Gabbi... I mostly do anime and LOTR... but today I crack at the marching band section! This is my memoric-like life of my first year in marching band... this year! I is a WIP because it's still going and I hope you enjoy! I kept everyone's names because I can't picture them with any others... heh heh_

--

**Kewl**

_**By Gabbi The Brave XD**_

_**Based off true occurances**_

--

**Chapter One: Band Camp (Pt. 1)**

If I told you the end of last year I was going to be in marching band, you would've thought "eh... fine... whatever". I didn't want to though.

I didn't want to join marching band! I was a band geek already! Not only did I do everything related to band, I also did Sax AND Clarinet! That's not cool.

And my grandma was dying, which sucked. But I digress.

My mom was in marching band when she was in high school and she was section leader of the clarinet. I got to go in eighth grade, instead because I go to a junior/senior high school. It was cool. I got to see my friend's 18 year old brother and stuff. Okay.

Even though I went to the first meeting, they didn't send me music, which was under the theme of The Beatals. We were doing "Hard Day's Night", "Hey Jude", "Elenor Rigby", and "Yesterday". So that seemed a little cool.

During August, my mom told me, "I got your music."

I freaked. "WHAT?! WHY?! I DON'T WANNA GO TO MARCHING BAND!"

She then gave me a speech on how much of a bitch I was and made me practice. Then I found out about band camp.

Band camp, as all people know, is a gruling cross marching band members have to bare. 9:00-3:00 under the hot, hot sun. It sucked, in other words.

But on the Monday, my mom rushed me out of bed and forced me to slab sunscreen all over me. She dropped me off and sped away. I walked inside, lugging my stupid black case I had put stickers on from a radio station to notice it from all the other cases.

"Hi, Miss Y! Hi, Mr. Peña!" I yelled, slightly chipper.

"Hi, Donna!" they replied. I love my music teachers, but not as much as elementary. I had these hillarious people that really got me into instuments and stuff.

"You're Donna?!" asked a voice.

I turned around. "Uh... hi?" I said blankly.

"I knew it! I made a call to you last night!" the boy gasped. He was kinda on the tall side. He was of Korean descent and had gelled black hair. He wore a Hollister shirt, shorts, and these old-man sandals. "Oh, I'm Walter! I'm the senior drum major!"

I could've laughed at the name he was forced to have (Walter?!) but I knew better. He could kick my ass or throw me out if he wanted to.

I was really early and I had to wait for my friends to come. Maura, Jessie, Lindsey, Chris, and Anna all came.

Maura was a really... unique person. She had an obsession with cows, wore really cool square-like glasses (currently at the moment, contacts) and highlighted brown hair. She had freckles under her eyes and braces, that I could recall on her forever. I knew her for awhile, now, but I didn't start being friends with her until June. Jessie was my best friend since Kindnergarten. We don't discuss about the time in fifth grade we fought, but we were buds! She was a whackjob with blonde hair she cut in May. It was passed her butt only months ago (I used to call her Lady Eowyn because of that). She had beautiful ocean eyes I had been envious of since I got into anime and pale skin. Lindsey was just Lindsey, plain and simple. She had stomach problems and she could kill you, on top of doing a cheerleading stunt. She had long brown hair and a face that reminded me of a depressed puppy at times. Then, there was Chris. Good old normal Chris. He was the only guy in the group I had in marching band. He had grown out his hair since I last saw him. It looked really cool. He has nice hair, I touched it many times. Before you start, we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. I clearly stated to him that we could never date because I've known him too long, since fifth grade and it'd be like dating my brother; gross and incest. He had really cool blue eyes that reminded me of Elijah Wood and he was a bit on the chubby side, but it was in a cute kind of way (No, I don't like him). Last was Anna. She had long brown hair she always wore in a ponytail and glasses. She was very athletic and she taught me about Friday the 13th. Really.

I felt a little bit more comfortable, but I was still unsure of myself. A lot of people I didn't know and they were yukking it up like old friends.

"Doug?! How ya been?"

"Pretty good!" (blasts on Trumpet)

"Wow! How long has it been?"

"Mike! You grew your hair longer!"

I knew some people from my hall-roaming in seventh. I was fasinated by the Bisdale Twins.

The Bisdale Twins were Mike and Andy. They were an interesting pair. My best friend Caroline and me tried to find a way to break into their big party they had when _Return of the King _came out. They walked in a big prossetion to Blockbuster and walked back with them raising it to the sky. They made a shrine from the books, video games, action figures, and all their other accesories they found. I heard it was amazing and absolutely... beautiful.

When we all got settled, we went on the field to do basics.

The problem with Westwood is that we don't really have a football field on the premises. We have to go to another place to play, but that's okay. We all lined up to learn how to march. When that was over, I looked at my watch. "WHAT?! IT WAS ONLY AN HOUR?!"

We then were handed out coridinet sheets. I was handed a nameless one because I was forgotten on the list. It had the number 29 on it. My poor friend Jessie and I would be seperated, because the tenor sax she played was considered lower brass. We waved goodbye and I searched around. I looked at Walter and asked where I sould go. He said to Scott, my section leader.

All the saxes lounged under the tree. We were small, but we worked. We had Andy, who had his trademark alburn hair and emoglasses. He used to have it really long, inches passed his shoulder like his brother had it currently, but he cut it. He didn't want to look exactly like his brother. His brother played trumpet. Then there was Mike. I knew Mike because he was my brother's best friend's oldest brother. He was the one that gave me copies of the music. He had dark brown hair and slightly darker skin. He had nice greenish-blue eyes. His little brother had better ones, though. The other member was Maddie. She was in my grade. She was half Oriental and half English, so she had almond-shaped eyes, but European features. The last was my section leader, Scott.

At first I didn't feel very much attraction to Scott. He just looked like a guy. He wore his hair short, he had a friendly face and a sort of long neck. He wore some skateboarding brand of shirt and a pair of shorts and his very raggy Vans. "Hey! You in my group?"

"Yeah," I replied numbly, "I'm Donna."

"Kewl. I'm Scott, your section leader."

There was something funny about the way that he said "cool". It was literally "Kewl". It made me laugh.

_He _made me laugh.

The first day was very strange. I was very confused, but we learned the steps for the first drill, according to everyone, a first in Westwood's marching band history. I had instantly clicked with the lower brass section, because they were near us in the formations. They were cool. The two I was friends with were Paul and Josh. Paul had Scisillian skin and dark eyes, Josh was kind of built like a bulldog. They were funny in an evil-brother kind of way. I've known Paul for awhile through his younger brother.

They all helped me out, but I never thought I would meet the colorful people yet to come. I didn't know I would meet half the drumline or have an imaginary friend poof from the sky. But I guess that's the joy and the strangeness that is marching band.

--

_And... halt! I think I will work on this whenever I feel the need... I wanted to write, but I didn't want to write my fiction... I'm sorry I didn't update _Magic of the Heart_, I promise tomorrow!!! Thank you and have a great day!_

_Rock On,_

_Gabbi the Brave XD_


	2. Band Camp Pt 2

_Nice, niiice... KEWL! LOL, I think I got vewy good possitive feedback on this lil ficlet, which means CONTINUE!! LUVIES TO MAH FELLOW BANDGEEKS:_

**Hiei's Dark Dragon** Yeah... not many know about marching band unless you know me personally... I really love it now, though... that's so weird that we are so alike and stuff! Wahoo!

**Karen Rhine** SISSY! SISSY, YOU IZ ALIIIVVVEEE! glomps lol the current ones we have are Sally (he's a guy! Hee Hee) and that's really it... a lot of people call me "phyco" or "crazy" but that always happens... you gotta wait awhile... Oh yeah, people call Andy "Andew" and there's this funny joke about geese crap... uhh... that's later... lol

**Vix17** Hee Hee... that's so funny with your section leader... ish he pretty? LOL, we have a BE-A-UTIFUL drumline... okay... I'm staring at Sally all the time and then there's Jordan and... uhm... yeah...

Thankies friends!

--

**Kewl**

_**Chapter 2: Band Camp Pt. 2**_

--

After two days of wandering through all the formations in the show (Everyone was shocked about how _quick _we all got it... I still say it's because us rookies were not total morons... cept me... I'm the kid that would've made honor role... if my average in math wasn't a 79. That sucks.) But anyway, I noticed something about Scott.

You see, I was very lucky. Mike was on my left during all the formations and Scott was to my right. They were helpful. Always were. They knew I was new. They knew I was stupid. Then two down was Jessie. Jessie and I instantly liked Scott as a person... but something was a little off...

I'll never forget, whenever we had gone to formation, there was always that one group (COUGH, COUGH trumpets COUGH, COUGH) that wouldn't quite get into place, so us closely-knitted saxes (Jessie's tenor included) would sit and chat, pull at the precious grass, and just laugh.

As usual, I had an AFI song stuck in my head, so I entertained myself by trying to do my best Davey Havok impersonation. I'm sure I was just murmering "I'll lay me down... I'll lay me... DoooWWWnnn..."

Then I thought of my hatred for what is MTV and Hilary Duff. I randomly screamed, "I HATE HILARY DUFF!"

Jessie nodded vigerously. "Yes!"

Then out of nowhere we heard:

"Aww... I like Hilary Duff..."

We jerked our heads. "WHAT?!"

It was Scott. He blushed. "I like Hilary Duff! Her songs are so sweet and fluffy! _Why not? Do a crazy dance!_"

That was just not what I had on my mind, which was goths, piercings, Davey Havok, and Kurama dressed all punk.

Doug looked at Scott and laughed, suddenly grabbing his trumpet and started to play "So yesterday/So yesterday" on his trumpet.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Scott laughed.

Jessie and I stared at each other, to Scott, and back to us. Then there were many other occurances...

One time we were going into the formations for "Hey Jude" and there's this one point that Scott is right next to Brent, a member of the drumline. Brent was a little too far from Scott and Scott started to say, in a rather... excuse my narrow-mindedness... _gay _voice, "Oh, you hate me!"

"No! I love you Scott!" was Brent's reply.

"Aww... you still hate me!" Scott continued.

Then there was the instance that he sang Toni Braxton...

...And then the time that he skipped...

...And the time he freaked when he stepped in geese poop...

...And the time he wore Mrs. A, the color guard lady's, sweater...

...and the time... oh who was I kidding?

Jessie and I were scared.

In fact, we drew a picture in computers (well, I did) of Scott with a Volcom shirt and a miniskirt. Over the Volcom shirt I made him wear a Hilary Duff World Tour shirt and made him look like he was wearing more make-up than a guy at a Cure concert. Oh how I regret Jessie putting that in her locker...

...sadly, it got a little hopeless. But that didn't really start until after bandcamp.

The rookies are taken in open arms in my school. I really think the older people enjoy watching people like me suck. They feel better about themselves. I was definetly taken in as the "little sister" of the group by the lower brass and saxs. So I always messed up, but no one really got mad.

Every two or three times an hour Walter would say "You look a little croocked, Donna... move over..." or Scott would say "Donna, back up. Kewl."

Kewl. What a messed-up word. How did I get into this?

--

When band camp dawned on its last day, we knew we had to celebrate in style. We came up with the idea of a party-thing. The second to last day we had a bunch of sweets and things, then we had the real joy of... PIZZA!

We called my mom and she said she'd get us pizza. We waited outside. At first, it was five minutes.

"Where is your mom?" Lindsey asked, annoyed.

I waved my hand. "Cool it!"

"We shouldn't worry until a half an hour," Maura said firmly.

Ten minutes... I put on my new Rasmus CD.

"Hey, can I listen to that?" Jessie asked.

"Sure," I said, handing her my CD player.

Fifteen minutes...

"I'm hungry!!" Lindsey complained.

"I'm going and having a snack..." Anna grumbled.

Chris and his drumline mates nearly tackled the Domino's man when he came up to the door.

I grumbled. "Wait..."

"You should call her," Maura suggested.

I dialed her on my cell phone.

"I'm caught in a detour!"

I looked at everyone. "Detour."

She finally came and we chowed down.

After that, we wasted half the afternoon because the color guard had next to no show.

But it was all okay, because I had met the best bunch of guys you'd ever have to tolerate for a week.

The best bunch of guys to be crazy with.

The best bunch of guys to make mistakes with.

And when we all left for the last time from Band Camp, my first time feeling the cross lifting like some had have before, I laughed to myself.

"...Wow... I almost wanna go tomorrow..."

--

_Wai! Done! Time for you to go and review! Next chapter will be on our first game... in other words... "The game our team crushed the team without a marching band..."_

_Rock On,_

_Gabbi_


	3. Queen of Peace, Save Me

_Hey guys! Thank for the reviews! I just had a really big event that will be in the later chapters happen to me..._

**Karen Rhine**- I didn't know you played drums... that's so cool... I got my competition on Sunday X.X I'm so nervous! Scott says that we don't stand a chance, but I am still optimistic! I love him, though...

**TheUnlovedOutcast- **Hee hee... it was live yaoi!!

--

**Kewl**

_**Chapter 3: Queen of Peace Save Me**_

--

To be honest with everyone, I don't think our band will ever be ready for a show, a competition, or just to show off our whole school. We weren't going to make our first game look presentable for the second half of the show. We looked okay for the first half. I was slightly happy with it. Mr. Peña said that we would preform the first half, stay in the last part for "Hey Jude" and finish it like that.

We were going to Queen of Peace. They didn't have a marching band and we had to play the Star-Spangled Banner. It was September 11th. There was a moment of silence and we sat through the fist half of the game.

The Cardinals, our team, got ready. They ran out on the field and Doug screamed, "Look! They have a mosh pit!" The football players were all jumping on each other, sure enough.

The Queen of Peace team were the Lions or something like that. They had an ugly green color, which clashed with the whole entire area, because they were using the public High School, the Vikings, field. Everything was blue. The team ran through a huge green banner, one of the capitans tripping and falling. The whole team ran over him.

The first half was a murder. We were in the lead with 25 to nothing.

We got ready to get on. We put on our hats and zipper our pesky jackets. Then Scott told the saxes to get into a huddle.

"Okay, saxes," he explained, "We got a special handshake."

I gapsed. "Oh wow, that's so cool!"

Jessie looked over.

"Can Jessie join?" Mike asked.

"No, no interinstruments," Andy said quietly.

I looked at my friend. "Sorry, Jess."

"It's okay!" she said brightly.

The sax section got into a circle. I let my sax drop on my neck and we all outstreached our arms. We slapped our hands up and down twice, and then we hit them forward. I messed up, but I promised I'd get it right next game. We marched to the field enterance.

The announcer said, "And now, here is the Westwood Jr/Sr High School Marching Band preforming a medley from the Beatals, the greastest band ever."

Rich, the section leader of the lower brass, screamed, "YEAH!"

We started to march. The drumers played our Cadence. I felt shocked. I looked at Scott one last time and we gave each other good luck. We walked off.

Walter lead us and he walked up to the podium, saluted to the fans, and we started to play.

I can't say we did horrible, but I lost half my stand music that day. Jessie did, too. But it was cool.

Then we had to get food! We all got pizza and ate. Then Andrew, an annoying trumpet, announced that someone's sax slammed on the concrete.

It was Maddie.

Maddie was very distraught when she found that out. She was trying to fix it and she was trying to see what was wrong, but it fell and she didn't look too good.

Even though marching band was great to me, I could already smell the backstabbers.

--

_Short one, but the next one will be on some really entertaining practice stints. I promise! Enjoy!_

_Rock on,_

_Gabbi the Brave XD_


	4. In My Attic

Hey guys, first off, Happy New Year. I am going to try and update more, and drama less. That's not fun. So here it goes, loves! ONE FOR THE KIDS!

Sorry, this is very very short... the next one will be longer... Promise!

**Karen Rhine- **We thought that Walter was going to be ran over at Giant's Stadium... but instead, Sally... oh, I'll get up to that...

**Inukasha**- Uhm... sweetie... I live in New Jersey... Sorry...

--

**Kewl**

_**Chapter Four: In My Attic...**_

--

"You wanna buy a duck?" Scott randomly asked me on the bus.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Do you wanna buy a duck?" he asked me again.

I didn't understand. I sat in my own chair on the bus, Jessie and Maura next to me.

"What...?" I asked again.

"Uhm... it's a game," Scott tried to explain. "You see, you say 'You wanna buy a duck?' then you say 'A what?' and then you reply with 'A duck.' and... oh, don't worry about it. Just watch. Andy, do you wanna buy a duck?"

Andy replied, "A what?"

"A duck."

"Does it quack?"

"Of course it quacks!"

"How does it quack?"

"Quack! Quack! Quack!"

I was fasinated.

The first bus ride I remained very quite. I listened.

"Let's play a game!" someone yelled.

Scott suggested, "How about 'In my attic?"

"Sure, why not!" everyone replied.

After awhile the little game became...

"In my attic," Carla said, "There is...

Scott's grandma

A Do-It-Yourself birdhouse book

A Japanese Massage Therapist-That's a lady

A Bed

Record player

Pornography

A sponge

A Monkey's Genitila

Porcelenoca

Scott's Grandpa."

...and much more.

Then there was Andy's turn. Andy paled, looking around. "Uhm... uhm... In my attic, there is... JOHNNY DEPP!"

And the whole bus, even the boys, screamed "OH MY GOD! JOHNNY!"

I never laughed so hard.

The next day I looked at Scott and asked him, "You wanna buy a duck? I got it!"

Scott was proud.

--

The next chapter will be... Probably some practice moments! And more! Cuz I love that Doug... so random... Please review! Happy New Year!

Rock On,

Gabbi


End file.
